Jim Hawkins and the Return of Scroop
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Few months after Scroop and Iago were sent off into the Etherium in a lamp, a new enemy comes to call, Billy Bones. He sets Scroop free from the lamp and will help him get revenge on Jim Hakwins. Iago escaps the lamp and flies off to Montressor alone.
1. Cast

**Cast of Aladdin and the Return of Jafar**

Aladdin – Jim Hawkins

Jasmine – Rebekah Masters (my own character)

Genie – John Silver

Jafar – Scroop

Iago – Himself

Sultan of Agrabah – Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves)

Abis Mal – Billy Bones

Narrator – Himself

Rajah – Himself

Carpet – B.E.N. (with all the stuff Jim and or Silver need)

Abu – Morphy

Razule – Mr. Arrow

Citizens of Agrabah/Market place workers – Themselves


	2. Billy Bones

(Song starts and some thieves ride their solar horses 'mechanical' to their lair)

Narrator: Follow me to a place

With incredible fetes

They redeemed every hour or so

Where enchantment runs wild rambling just on the streets

Open Sesame. Here we go!

Etherium Nights like Etherium Days

They tease and excite

Take off and take flight

They shock and amazed

Etherium Nights like Etherium Days

More often then not

Are hotter than hot

In a lot of good ways

Like your shield

Like your sword

You won't ever get caught

You'll get beating or guard

C'mon down stop on by.

Hop on a solar Surfer and fly

To another Etherium Nights

(Song ends)

Salam and good evening my good friends. I'm going to continue our previous story with this new story. We get to meet some new characters and some old characters from this story. Yes, and more romance and action. We get to take place at the false thieves lair because, there are too many thieves in the Etherium to look at but this one is part of this story. 

Their leader is Billy Bones. Billy Bones is a salamander-like-alien. Now, to start our story.

(Starts at the mining shaft at Tortuga)

The Thieves have entered into their lair with their loot they stole. The two thieves talked about their day. "This night has been rewarding."

The other thief that's talking to the other replied while two people we know steals the treasure while the thieves were talking, "We have never stolen so much. We have much loot tonight. No thanks to our leader."

That thief was talking about Billy Bones. His hand was stuck in a jar, a valuable jar. Once he got his hand out, the jar crashed and broken. The thieves glared at him and he made an excuse, "Well, it looked only expensive."

He walked to the chest that was thrown on the floor and opened it and inside it was treasure full of gold, silver, ruby, diamond, ECT. He was so excited that he took a jeweled flower and placed it in his shirt pocket. One thief growled at Billy Bones and asked, "How is it that you've got the jeweled flower, Billy Bones?"

Billy smiled, "Why this is my beloved leader bonus. This, and this and that are also part of my leader bonuses."

The same thief asked and holds his hand out, "And what is our reward?"

The rest of the thieves agreed on that question and growled at Billy Bones. Billy threw a bag of ten pieces of gold coins at them, "Here you go, your bonus boys. Great work."

They were so mad they growled at Billy Bones but, they see their chest leaving, "The chest it moves. What is holding it up?"

And Billy Bones shirked, "AH! A ghost!"

One thief grabbed the chest and the one carrying the chest is no other than Morphy. He was stealing the chest from those dirty space thieves and stops. He checks to see if the chest is on him and it wasn't. He turned around and smiled, "Hello."

Billy Bones glared at Morphy, "You stupid blob!"

Morphy tried to fly away but, he got grabbed by Billy Bones. Until he heard a voice a familiar voice we already know, "Put him down, Billy Bones!"

Billy was shocked and looks to see who said that our hero walks on the thieves' heads and jumps and lands on the floor perfectly. Billy Bones was confused when he looked at our hero, "Who are you?"

The boy pet Morphy on the head and answers, "My friends call me Jim, but you can call me that too if you want."

Billy Bones growled and pointed at Jim, "Get him!"

Jim looked at the Thieves that are going to attack him and he dodged them when they attacked. The thieves were curious and wondered where Jim went, "Where did he go?"

One thief answered and pointed, "There he is and he's got our loot!"

Billy Bones shouted "Don't let him get away!"

Jim ran with the loot and ran so fast that the thieves won't even catch up. But that didn't stop this brute of a thief. He swings his sword at Jim but he ducked and grabbed a golden candle three tipped stick and he smiled, "Hey."

Jim threw the sword and the sword cut off part of Billy Bones' hat and he was mad at Jim. The thief tried again but Jim was holding a rope and the thief cut the rope which lifted Jim in the air and a chandelier crashed on the thieves. Jim did an air summersault and did a dive but, the thieves held their swords at Jim and a Solar Surfer with a robot on it grabbed Jim and Morphy, "Gotcha Jimmy."

Billy Bones looked at Jim and is in shock, "He's got a Solar Surfer and B.E.N.? He's got a Solar Surfer and B.E.N.!"

When B.E.N. looked at Billy Bones he remembered that he was part of Captain Flint's crew. And he looked back at Jim and he smiled, "Nice catch B.E.N."

B.E.N. smiled, "Thank you, Jimmy. Now, let's go back to Montressor."

When they were trying to escape, the thieves tried to stop them from escaping with the loot. Jim grabbed a belt on one of the thieves and asked, "Pardon me."

When Jim pulled on the belt, the thief was spinning around like a tornado and just like in bowling, the thief crashed into the rest of the thieves. Jim looked at the back he accidently left behind, "Yeah, there you are."

Jim grabbed the bag and Billy Bones was mad and grabbed the Solar Surfer and looked at Morphy, he saw the jeweled flower in Billy Bones' shirt pocket and he grabbed it. Billy Bones was mad and accidently let go of the surfer, "Hey, that's mine. Whoa!!"

Jim smiled, "Next stop, Montressor."

Good thing he landed on the stone hand. As they were escaping, the two thieves tried to close the door but, they went through the door and out into the Etherium. Meanwhile in the Etherium, on a meteor, a familiar 

parrot trying to escape from the lamp, "Finally. This is terrific. I didn't know I had dust in my place that I don't have."

He looked at the lamp and hears a familiar voice, Scroop, "Spare me Iago, are we out yet?"

Iago was ticked and he mimicked, "Are we out yet? Are we out yet? Yes, we're out! No thanks to you. If it weren't for me you'll be stuck in there forever."

Scroop pushed Iago out of the lamp very hard that sent Iago flying on the rock, "Release me now Iago, so I could have my revenge on that Cabin boy."

Iago dusted himself off, "Yeah good luck with that."

Scroop's lamp glowed red, "Do as what I said you worthless pipsqueak!"

Iago flew to the lamp, "You know something. You're nothing without me."

Scroop's lamp jumped, "What?"

Iago complained and explained what he meant, "Who comes up with all the great ideas? Me! Who does all the work? Me!"

Scroop's lamp lifted and poked Iago, "If it weren't for me you'll still be in a cage at the bazaar squawking, 'Polly want a cracker'"

That made Iago mad.

(Song starts)

Iago: That's it! I had it.

I hate to be dramatic but it's time for me to fly the coop.

(Scroop fires at Iago)

Terrific, fine!

I'm drawing a line before I wind up in a parrot soup.

I was a fool to let you run the show

I'm cutting you loose pal, look out below.

Arrivederci, c'est la vie

Hope all goes well.

I'm looking out for me

Montressor, just a Golden-Brown Goose waiting to be plucked, and I'm the one holding the tweezers. I'll be running this planet in a week. (Looks at the camel) What's your problem liver lip? Do you think I won't do it?!

Okay, I'm little

Been playing second fiddle

And I don't get no respect

I turn the other cheek, but this

Busted beak is the only thanks that I get

I never found a friend that I can trust

They promise me caviar

And leave me eating dust

That's some reward for loyalty

From here on in, I'm looking out for me

Oh, I don't need nobody else

I'll never fail; I'll cover my own tail.

I can take care of myself

You know, it just don't pay to give a hoot

I'm giving all my heart

What do I get? The boot

I'm through with that

I'm flapping free

From here on in

I'm looking out for me

(Song ends)

A watermelon was splat on Iago and towards at the wall, one of the townsfolk yelled at Iago, "Steal from us again and your squirmy will be dinner for the jackals!"

Iago said weakly, "Yep, no problem."


	3. Rebekah's Secret and Iago Saves Jim

Soon as Jim came back with Morphy and BEN from Tortuga, they flew back to Montressor. Jim grabs a bag full of treasure; Morphy tries to not let Jim have it but was too late. Jim sprinkled the city with jewels and treasure to everyone in Montressor. Morphy was upset and mad at Jim by twirling around Jim's head and covers the bag and says, "No!"

Jim was shocked, "Morphy, we don't need this treasure."

He kept on pouring the treasure to everyone in Montressor. All the poor people were happy at Jim. They shouted thank you, you're the best, ECT. When Morphy was board, he flicked the green emerald and sighed. Jim smiled, "Don't worry Morphy; I'm not throwing everything away."

Morphy was happy that he flipped in the air, "yes."

Jim twirled the jeweled flower in his hand, "This is for Rebekah."

Morphy's jaw dropped. Jim flies his solar surfer with BEN and Morphy back to the Palace to meet Rebekah. Once they landed and Jim went to her room he was stopped when he sees Rajah in front of him, "Easy Rajah, you know me, Jim."

Rajah pounced on Jim and starts licking him. Jim starts to laugh, "Okay Rajah. Okay! I'm glad to see you too."

Rajah gets off of Jim so he could get up. Jim dusted himself and straitens his shirt and smiles a pose, "Well, how do I look?"

Morphy, BEN, and Rajah weren't so sure but until they heard a voice, "I think you look fine."

Jim turns around and sees Rebekah and smiles, "Rebekah."

Rebekah walks up to Jim, "Where were you? I miss you."

Jim pulls out the jeweled flower and hands it to Rebekah, "I had to pick up a few things. This is for you."

Rebekah smiles and holds the flower, "Oh Jim. It's lovely."

Morphy turns into Rebekah and mimics her, "It's lovely."

Rebekah kisses Jim's lips and goes to her room, "It must've cost a fortune."

As Jim watches her leave he smiles and follows her and wriggles his eyebrows, "Oh I know it was a steal."

Rebekah places the jeweled flower in her vase with her rose as Morphy watches, "Father wants you to join dinner with us tonight if Silver comes back from his trip somewhere in the Etherium. He likes to make a royal announcement."

Morphy thinks of a sneaky idea of how to get that jeweled flower back in his hands. Jim walks to Rebekah and holds her close while she's doing her hair, "And he wants me there?"

Rebekah smiles at Jim, "It's about you."

Jim asked Rebekah, "Am I in trouble?"

Rebekah smiles as she looks at her new jeweled flower that Jim gave her, "Let's just say, this is a dinner you don't want to miss."

Morphy is under her vanity table and reaches for the Jeweled Flower but grabs a rose and throws it away while Jim talks to Rebekah, "Rebekah, what's going on?"

Morphy tries again but gets grabbed by Rajah while Rebekah and Jim were talking, "I promise my father I won't spoil his surprise. You made quite an impression you know."

Jim asked again to Rebekah, "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Rajah growls at Morphy for taking Rebekah's flower and Morphy waves hi to Rajah very nervously while Rebekah and Jim were talking, "Of course not. You defeated Scroop, saved Montressor, and rescued a princess. Jim, you are a hero."

Jim smiled and thinks of heroes, "I guess so. That's me. Ready for everything."

Well, he was ready when Morphy is being chased by Rajah. Jim calls, "Morphy!"

Morphy went up the curtain and raspberries Rajah and still holding the jeweled flower. Rajah shakes the curtain and Morphy lands in the powder which made Morphy and Jim all covered in powder. Rebekah giggles, "Uh, you need to change before dinner tonight Jim."

Morphy chuckles and holds the jeweled flower and Jim glares at Morphy. Meanwhile outside the palace, Iago is mourning for power, "Seems like only yesterday. Scroop was running Montressor, and I'm his right hand bird. Until he messed things up! Now, I'm stuck outside looking in! I need to get back to the palace! Back into power."

Meanwhile, Jim walks to the stairs of the palace and looks at Morphy, "Well my dear Morphy, shall we see what the common folk are doing today?"

Morphy smiles and dusts his clothes and straitens it and makes Jim laugh, "I do think we have enough time for a stroll before our audience with the Sultan."

Iago watches Jim and Morphy in their new outfits, "The Cabin Boy is living at the palace now? THAT'S DOES IT!! ALL REPORTS ARE IN!! LIFE IS NOW OFFICIALLY UNFAIR!! Wait. Wait a second. This is perfect! That kid is my ticket back to power. I'll just get Jim on my side with a sympathy act and I'll be back in the palace again quicker than you'll say easy street."

As Jim and Morphy turn to the right they see Iago fooling around, "Jim. I got finally got free of Scroop."

Jim was furious! "Iago, what are you doing here?"

Iago didn't answer, "Where are you? It's getting dark, Jim, hold me."

Jim tried to grab him viciously and Iago was flying, "HEY I meant gentle like!"

Jim glares at Iago, "You're not fooling anyone."

Iago tries to explain why he worked for Scroop, "I'm serious. I was under Scroop's power. He mesmerizes me with his snake staff, just like the Sultan."

Jim and Morphy tried to grab Iago and chased him everywhere, "You traitor you!"

When they were running (flying) they ran into a thief that Jim and Morphy knew, "You, look familiar."

Jim and Morphy's eyes grew wide and the thieves Billy Bones went, "Its Jim Hawkins!"

Billy Bones was staggering, "Uh, where? He is? I knew that. I want you to grab him, his morph, and his bird too."

Jim, Morphy, and Iago had to run (fly) for it. Three thieves went closer to Jim and Iago that Jim had to tip all the barrels on top of the thieves and runs for it. Jim then threw the barrel that Iago was inside on to the other thief and that thief growled and raised his dagger at Iago, "Traitorous Parrot."

Iago screamed, "Look, I'm not with Jim!"

Iago flies off and lands next to Morphy which is laughing right now, "Morphy, quick you have to help me, they're after me!"

Billy Bones holds a fish and is going to slam the fish at both Morphy and Iago until Morphy flies away from Iago not helping him. Billy Bones crashes on the booth. Jim tries to defend himself with a stick and the thieves' tries to hit him but hits Jim's stick, and one of them laughed, "You won't dance away from this one. "

Iago gets his head out of the Watermelon and spits out the seeds and he growls, "That's it! Now I'm mad!"

Billy Bones gets up and spits out his fish and gets mad but as he walks he slips off the fish and lands on his back on the board and barrel, he looks up and sees Iago with a vase high above him, "Mess with this bird huh?"

Iago pushes the vase and sends Billy Bones flying and crashes into his men on the cart full of eggs. Then when Jim and Morphy sees that, they look at Iago as he's talking, "And I got more where that came from!"

The Egg merchant wasn't happy, "My eggs. Ruined! Who will pay for them?!"

Billy Bones was getting annoyed, "Oh go away."

The Merchant called the Palace Guards. When Billy Bones looks at Mr. Arrow, leader of the Palace Guards, his eyes grew wide open. "What's going on here?"

The Guard next to him named, Amelia, she points to Billy Bones, "It's that thief, Billy Bones!"

Billy Bones didn't know what to do but, sending the horse running with himself and the three thieves with him as he's being chased by the Egg Merchant , Amelia, and Mr. Arrow. Meanwhile, Iago landed on Jim's shoulder, "Ha, Jerks."

Jim was surprised, "Thanks Iago, you saved my life."

Iago was smiling, "I did? Oh, of course. That's what I do. I save babies, guys like you, always need rescuing."

Morphy morphs into a bag and grabs Iago, "HEY!! What's going on here!? Why is it so dark!? Is this any way to treat your rescuer? I saved your life!"

Jim felt some guilt coming to him and looks at Morphy, "Morphy, he's right. I do owe him big time. I'm sure that Cassim will set this right."

Iago gets shocked, "WHAT!? The Sultan!?"

Jim locks the cage Iago's in, "Don't worry Iago. I'll talk to him. Soften him up a little."

Iago gets mad, "Are you kidding? He hates me remember Jim! Also, what about Rebekah!?"

BEN looks at Jim, "He's got a point Jimmy. Remember three months ago that Rebekah didn't like him. She'll be pretty upset if she sees him here."

Jim looked at Iago, "No problem. Me and BEN would just have to make sure to get Rebekah, prepared."

Rebekah came towards Jim not noticing Iago, "Got me prepared for what?"

Jim jumped as he and BEN covered the bird cage that has Iago in it, "AAH! Oh, I mean for the stain on Morphy's shirt you gave him."

Morphy flew to Jim and was confused, "No. No."

Jim shushed Morphy and Rebekah went to Jim's face, "I don't see a stain."

Jim smiled, "You don't well, off we go to dinner."

Rebekah stopped and looked at Jim, "Is there something wrong?"

Jim looked at Rebekah, "No, there's nothing wrong."

Rebekah thinks, "You aren't hiding anything from me are you? Anymore, secrets?"

Jim chuckled, "Secrets? Ahem, no. I lost you that time. I'm not going to do that again."

The ground starts to shake that made Rebekah and Jim questioned, "What?"


	4. Silver's back!

The water in Rebekah's fountain starts to make a whirlpool and instead of going down, it went up instead. And do you guys know who it was; it was Silver on a surfboard holding his suitcases, "YEEHA!!"

Jim and Rebekah smiled, "SILVER!"

Silver jumped off the diving board and appeared between Rebekah and Jim, "He's big, he's an Ursid, half Cyborg, and he's BACK!"

Rebekah and Jim start to hug Silver, "Silver, you came back!"

Silver pretends he has sunburn by turning red, "Ah! Watch the sunburn!"

Rebekah and Jim looked at Silver very confused and he smiled at Jim and Rebekah, "Kidding. Did you miss me? Be honest."

Silver looks at Morphy, "Will you like to help me with these bags Morphy?"

Morphy holds them and falls on the floor with the bags and glares at Silver. Silver chuckles, "I shoulda warned ya that they're heavy. Hang on. I got souvenirs for everyone."

Silver gives Jim a sword, gives Rebekah a tiara, gives Morphy a baseball cap and a hot dog, and then he gives BEN a Hula dancer model, "Ohh, she dances."

Jim chuckles, "So, Silver, you saw the whole Etherium already?"

Silver turns into 5 miniature Silvers and they singed, "It's a small Etherium after all."

He turns back to normal again and smiles at Jim and Rebekah, "But Montressor has something that no other place in the Etherium has."

He turns into a rocket and blasts off, "YOU GUYS!!"

(Song starts)

Silver: I parachuted down  
Into the Taj Mahal  
we've rode a rickshaw  
Along the Great, Great Wall!  
I even made the famous  
Leaning Tower fall,  
But who was with me through it all?  
Nobody!  
The Moscow Circus  
hired me to fly trapeze  
On Mount Olympus,  
Ran a race with Hercules  
it's easy when you're chased by killer bees!!  
Who said "geshundheit" when I sneezed? ACHOO!  
So now I'm home,  
Home again with you,  
you chase the clouds away  
whenever I am blue

Jim: (laughing) Silver, you're never blue!

Silver: Not in the pyramids,  
I highly recommend  
there is nothing in the world  
quite like a friend!  
Slept like a babe in Bombay  
On a bed of nails  
Moroccans loved my darling dance  
of seven veils  
I single-handedly  
I even saved the whales!  
No one was there to hear my tales!  
In Acapulco,  
Joined a Mariachi band  
I rode the ragin' rapids  
Down the Rio Grande  
Flew in a air balloon,  
But when I tried to land  
Nobody laughed,  
Or lent a hand  
Without you, the Amazon is  
Just a trickle  
Without you, the Sahara's  
Not so hot  
Without you, Niagara Falls  
Is just a leaky faucet  
And the QEII  
Is just some yacht  
Now that I'm home,  
Home again, it's clear,  
All I ever wanted  
Seems to be right here  
I'd traveled East and West.

Silver then proceeds to make heads appeared from his shoulders looking east and west.

Silver: and now, I'm back again  
and there's nothing in the world  
quite like a friend...

Jim: there's nothing in the world.

Rebekah: nothing in the whole wide world.

Silver, Jim, and Rebekah: there's nothing in the world quite like a friend!

The three concluded the song as they zoom away from the castle to the earth in space. Then the Ursid Cyborg appeared next to the earth and spins it on a fingertip.

Silver: nothing in the whole wide world!

(Song ends)

It was now night time and Jim asked Silver a simple question, "So Silver, how does it feel to be free?"

Silver looks at Jim, "Seriously? I LOVE IT!!"

Silver feels a crack on his back when he stretched his arms wide, "Okay, maybe my powers aren't what they're use to be."

Silver walks behind Jim and Rebekah, "Let's say they're nearly semi phonemic, nearly cosmic. But don't sell me short. I've maybe be free but I still have some magic in me."

Silver turns into a magician with a spotlight on him, "I can still do this."

His bouquet of flowers sucks his face in and he places his face back on, "Whoa! I'm sorry to do that in front of you guys give me another chance. Who's first, I can do this?"

Jim tried to say something to Silver, "Silver, we have a…"

Rebekah gasps and interrupts Jim, "Dinner! We're late!"

Silver chuckles, "Oh you two have a dinner already planed. You don't need me to spoil it."

Jim tried to stop him, "But Silver!"

Silver waved his hand at Jim, "Three's a crowd, and you kids go on!"

Rebekah smiled at Jim and walked to her cousin, "Silver, I would be honored if you come to dinner with us."

Silver looked at his little cousin, "You would?"

Silver ruffles her hair and goes to the kitchen, "I'm cooking me famous Bonzabeast Stew! Let's go!"

Morphy was so surprise to have dinner, but Jim stopped him, "Oh no you don't Morphy, you have a job to do remember."

Morphy was confused. Jim reminds him again, "You have to guard Iago."

Morphy growls and goes to Iago. When Jim turns around, Silver stands in front of him, "Giddy up slow poke what's keeping you?"

Jim sighed, "It's nothing. I'll tell you later."


	5. Billy Bones Meets Scroop

We meet Billy Bones at the well where Iago dropped Scroop's lamp at as Billy Bones complains about Jim, "That stupid Jim Hawkins. The next chance I'll see him I'll slice him in half."

With the thieves talking to each other about Billy Bones, one said, "That stinking Billy Bones."

The other said, "The next chance we'll slice him in half."

Billy Bones calls the thieves, "HEY! Get over here and wash up. There's no chance I'm going to smell you."

One thief tells the two thieves, "We do it now. No witnesses."

As Billy Bones has the bucket, he pours water on himself also gets hit with Scroop's lamp, "Ow! What is this? I'm going to be suing this person for who ever runs this well? Well, well, well. It might be worth a few space rupees when it's cleaned up."

The Thieves surrounded Billy Bones and one said, "It would be a little useful to you in the valley of the dead."

The smoke from the lamp came and Scroop's laughter was in the air that scared the thieves from Billy Bones. As Scroop is out in Genie form, "Finally! I'm free to get revenge on the person who imprisons me."

As Scroop flies he gets pulled back by his cufflinks, he growls, "Curse that lamp. All the powers invested in me and I get the curse of the Genie! Which means, I don't kill Jim? Unless, I have someone to do it for me. Take me to Montressor at once!!"

As Scroop's genie form scares Billy Bones as he lies on his stomach and looks at Billy Bones. He figures that he's scared, "Perhaps I'm too much for his puny mind."

Scroop turns back to his normal self. Billy bones runs to the rock to hide in then he looks at Scroop. He looks at Billy Bones, "I trust you find me less suitable now?"

Billy Bones looks at Scroop, "You're a genie?"

Scroop turns his head away, "You are astonishing emptive."

Billy Bones picks up the lamp and looks at Scroop, "Uh, ahem, if you're a genie then don't I get wishes?"

Scroop rubs his snake staff, "Yes, three wishes to be exact. Some are formality. But first, I must go to Montressor, you will take that lamp there for me."

Billy Bones thought of something and he stands up, "Then uh, ahem, you need me. I'll take you to Montressor, but first, I want my wishes."

That made Scroop very unhappy and starts zapping lightning at Billy Bones everywhere and growls, "WHY YOU!!"

Scroop smiles at Billy Bones, "You shall have your three wishes."

Billy Bones smiles, "I shall? I mean, of course I shall. I want riches. I wish for the legendary sunken ship of Coeur dour mare."

Scroop smiled, "Your wish is my command."

Scroop teleports Billy Bones to Atlantica where the sunken ship of Coeur Dour Mare is at but the problem is, he forgot to let Billy Bones breath underwater. Billy gets grabbed by an octopus. Scroop smiles, "Poor sweet baby, are we enjoying our wish?"

Billy Bones talks with bubbles, "Yes!"

Scroop smiles again, "Perhaps you wish for me to take you back to that meteorite?"

Billy Bones talks with bubbles again, "YES!!"

Scroop goes to Billy Bones, "Very well."

Scroop teleports Billy Bones back to that same meteorite and Billy spits out the sea water. Scroop looks at Billy Bones, "That was two wishes. Take your time for the third. Or you'll wish you've never been born. On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I'll see that you completely rewarded."

Billy Bones asked Scroop, "Rewarded?"

Scroop looks at Billy Bones, "First, you'll help me get revenge on a certain Cabin Boy named, Jim Hawkins."

Billy Bones frowns, "Jim Hawkins?! I want revenge on him too. He got me turned by my men and fought dirty. My brilliant swordsmanship had failed me not!"

Billy Bones accidently cuts his belt and his pants fall down and show heart shape boxers, "Ohh, I hate it when I do that."

Scroop grabs him, "Let's not be too hasty my steaming salamander friend. It's not enough that we simply destroy Jim Hawkins. After all, there are there are so much worse then death."

Jafar laughs evilly and Billy Bones grins evilly.


	6. Rebekah discovers Jim's secret

Meanwhile with our heroes, Silver puts the last ingredients to his Bonzabeast Stew, "Okay, prepare yourselves for an honorary treat. Hi-ya! Hi-ya!"

Cassim laughed at Silver, "For my cousin you sure are funny."

Silver smiled at Cassim, "Thank you."

Silver got distracted big time, he got his arm cut off, "Woopsie."

Silver's hand started to tap dance in front of Cassim. That made him laughs, "Most amusing John!"

Silver chuckles, "Thanks Cassim. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to pull myself together."

Silver puts his hand back on magically. Cassim chuckles and looks at Jim and Rebekah, "Absolutely delightful. Ahem, now Jim. You have proven to be a man. A fine strong man. That is why I decided to make you, my royal vizier."

Jim was surprise, "A vizier, me?"

Rebekah smiled at her boyfriend, "Isn't it wonderful, Jim?"

Silver went behind Jim and is surprise too, "Wow. Royal Vizier! Jim would like to thank the academy for this prize. You want 'em you got 'em Royal Vizier T-shirts. blows on the horn All hail Jim the Royal Vizier."

Silver looks confused and asks Cassim, "Uh, Cassim, what is a Royal Vizier?"

Cassim chuckled, "I thought you wouldn't ask John since it's been 9 years since you left, a royal vizier is someone I can trust."

Silver chuckles too, "That's easy. He's not going to be like that awful Scroop."

Cassim frowns, "Quite so."

Silver even makes a statement, "And Iago. Let's not forget about him."

Jim is shocked and looks at Silver, "Uh, Silver."

Silver was mad, "That bird was evil! Cassim want a cracker! Remember that?"

Cassim growls, "I can still taste him. That traitor!"

Jim tries to get out of the room, but Silver stops him, "Yes sir, you don't see this guy hanging with mean birds."

Jim chuckles nervously, "It's funny you should mention him."

Meanwhile with our bird and morph, Iago convinces Morphy to let Iago out, "Hey Morphy! C'mon Morphy. Birdie will give Morphy a cookie if Morphy open cage, yummy yum?"

Morphy wasn't thrilled, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

Iago was going nuts, "C'MON! I've got a wife and three eggs! Imagine them hatching, never knowing their daddy. C'mon! Open the cage!"

Morphy smiles when he sees Rajah ready to pounce on the cage, Morphy opens the cage, Iago smiles, "That's more like it. AWK!!"

Rajah growls at Iago and is ready to pounce, "CLOSE THE CAGE!! Close it! Close it! Close it!"

It was too late, Rajah already pounce the cage, and Iago gets free but is being chased by Rajah, "AHH! JIM!! Your morph is trying to kill me! I SAVED YOUR LIFE! IT'S PAYBACK TIME JIM! AHH!!"

Rajah has Iago in his mouth and a skid through the table, Rebekah is furious at Rajah, "Rajah! You know better than to run in the palace like that?

Iago tries to get out but Jim closes Rajah's mouth. Cassim looks at Jim, "So, Jim, why did you bring up that parrot in our subject?"

Jim looks at Cassim while he's still holding Rajah's mouth and Iago tickles Rajah's nose with his feather, "Uh, Cassim, I had to tell you something about Iago."

Rajah sneezes and sets Iago on Cassim's empty plate. Jim chuckles nervously, "He's here."

Cassim gasps and gets even more mad, "IAGO!! Guards!"

Jim tries to stop them, "No stop!"

Cassim tells Mr. Arrow, "Take him away!"

Mr. Arrow has a sword ready to kill Iago, "With pleasure your majesty."

Jim grabs Mr. Arrow's arm, "Stop! Listen to me!"

Cassim is mad and so is Rebekah, "I suppose he has an explanation to this scandal?"

Rebekah glares at Jim, "He had better."

Jim chuckles and explains what happened, "Your highness, I think Iago was…"

Iago helped him by whispering his ear, "Mesmerized."

Jim smiled, "Yeah, mesmerized by the snake staff. I think he's not that bad."

Iago talked to himself behind Jim's head, "Should've stayed with the snake staff defense."

Cassim growled, "Not all that bad?! He is the partner of my greatest enemy that is all!"

Mr. Arrow argued, "We can't let that traitorous parrot run free."

Then Jim and Mr. Arrow both said, "Then I'll watch him."

Jim was lost for words, "Uh, Cassim, with your permission, I would like to take full responsibility of watching Iago."

Iago was shocked, "You would?"

Cassim looked down at Jim, "Your permission with me is suitable, so be it. Jim, you'll watch Iago every moment."

As Cassim leaves, Mr. Arrow glares at Jim, "And if that parrot runs free, it shall be you I pluck boy!"

Mr. Arrow leaves and Silver was chuckling, "And that could go worse."

Jim slumped on the beanbag chair and Rebekah glares at him while Jim is talking, "Oh Rebekah, I thought I was sunk."

Iago winces, "Not good."

Rebekah yelled at Jim, "You were hiding Iago all along were you!?"

Silver whispered to BEN and Morphy, "I think it just got worse."

BEN and Morphy both agreed. Jim was stuttering, "Well, yes, but…"

Rebekah was upset and mad, "How could you? More secrets more lies! Jim, I though you would change."

Jim tried to stop Rebekah but didn't, "Rebekah, please, back at the marketplace, Iago he. He saved my life."

Jim picked up his hat and sighed and looked at Silver, "Some Royal Vizier I'm going to make. Everyone's mad at me."

Silver tries to cheer Jim up, "Oh don't worry Jimbo, Rebekah's just a little steamed. She'll change. Uh, this isn't cheering you up now is it?"

Silver hands the tea to Morphy but he refuses to drink it. Jim sighed again, "I don't get it Silver, I tried to do something good but, it just blows up in my face."

Silver and Morphy sees Jim leaving and Silver sighs, "That's you get for doing something good. Sometimes you have to do it yourself."

Iago talks to himself again, "That kid saved my life. No one has ever done that to me before. Now it's like I owe him. NAH!!"

Silver looks like Jiminy Cricket and talks to Iago, "Always let your conscience be your guide."

Iago glared at him, "Conscience, never had one. Never."

Silver turns into jack in a box and scares Iago, "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

Silver smiles, "You do have heart! An itty bitty one, but it's still there."

Silver and Iago went to where Jim is crying and Iago said, "Will you please quit that hocus pocus already?"

Silver didn't answer, "Aw, look at him. Will it kill you to do something nice for him?"

Iago got out of Silver's left hand, "I don't do nice!"

Silver kept on trying to convince Iago to do it, "Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun!"

Iago yelled back at Silver, "I don't do fun either!"

Silver is still convincing Iago to do it, "We have to get Jim and my cousin back together!"

Iago complained, "Look, I defiantly don't do mushy stuff, it's not me!"

Silver smiled, "I know but it's going to be tricky."

Iago smiled also, "Tricky is good. Tricky I can do."

Meanwhile in Rebekah's room, Rebekah was crying for what Jim did was wrong and then she hears a familiar voice, "C'mon princess! Don't waste your tears on him!"

Rebekah looked at the balcony and gasps, "You?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

She closed the curtains on Iago and Iago said, "Hey, don't take it out on me! Jim's the freak; I should never save his life!"

Iago fluttered his eye lashes and Rebekah opened the curtain, "Save his life?"

Iago flew on Rebekah's pillow, "Yeah, that's why he stood up for me."

Rebekah had more tears coming down her face and sat on her chair, "But he didn't have to lie to me."

Iago smiled, "You are so right."

(Song starts)

Iago: Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms

Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love!

Iago skids towards Silver, "She's buying, make with the magic Silver."

Iago: Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance

Jim (in the mirror): Rebekah.

Iago: then you feel the blush  
when he's spouting out some sentimental mush

Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than when you're molting  
enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!

Rebekah: I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
my heart all a-flutter

Iago: Oh, how I shudder

Rebekah: The first time we kissed

Iago: It won't be missed!  
Forget about 'is touch

Rebekah: I can't forget about his touch

Iago: In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much

Rebekah: It matters so much

Iago: You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone

Rebekah: Hmm-mm-mm-mm

Iago and Rebekah: Love's filled with compromises

Iago: And don't you hate those big surprises?

Rebekah: A cozy rendezvous

Iago: Oh, please!

Rebekah: Candlelight for two

Iago: Oh, geez!

Rebekah: Look you're calling my bluff!

Iago and Rebekah: (Rebekah: I can't) (Iago: Just) forget about love!

Jim looks at Rebekah and talks to her, "Rebekah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't keep Iago a secret please."

Rebekah places her fingers on Jim's mouth to shush him so she could talk to him.

Rebekah: I can't forget about my heart

Jim: I can't forget about my heart

Rebekah: And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start

Jim: I'm still falling

Rebekah: Whatever we may do

Jim: Whatever we may do

Rebekah: You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you

Jim: I'll be there

Jim and Rebekah: To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder

Jim: A cozy rendezvous

Rebekah: Yes, please!

Jim: Candlelight for two

Iago: Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!

Jim and Rebekah: We can't forget about love! (Shares a kiss)

(Song stops)

Meanwhile at the wall of the palace, Billy Bones looks to see if Mr. Arrow and Amelia weren't around, than he drops a rope and climbs down, "We did it. We're in."

Scroop groans, "Finally, it was getting hot. I really like Iago. He has lost no time enduring himself to those in power. This will go perfectly in my plan."

Jim looks at Rebekah, "I'm sorry Rebekah."

Rebekah smiles at Jim, "Shh."

As they go for the kiss, Silver interrupts them, "Ah, love, don't mind us."

Jim glares at Silver, "Yeah, well, this is kind of a special moment."

Silver smiled, "Right, say no more. Enough said. Rodger. Over and out."

Silver winks at Jim and as he tries again for the kiss with Rebekah. Silver interrupts again with lights and a camera, "We're rolling! Today's special moments are Tomorrow's memories. Very good Rebekah. Lift your chin up Jimbo."

Iago flies in front of Silver's camera, "Where does he have to tell you guys that the show's over, they want to be alone. Leave them alone!"

Rebekah asks Jim, "Are you sure about him?"

Iago flies up to Morphy, "Move it blob!"

Morphy growls and Iago bites him and Morphy flies away and Iago goes to Jim and flies away, "That takes care of the peanut gallery. If you need me I'll be in the lap of luxury."

Jim looks at Rebekah, "Are you sure about this?"

Jim and Rebekah kissed and hugged each other.


	7. Iago figures out Scroops plan

Meanwhile with Iago, he's sitting in a lap of luxury. He yawns and stretches his wings, "Yeah, being one of the good guys has its advantages. An adviser to Jim, the new Grand Vizier, and when Jim becomes Sultan that will make me, the grand vizier. Only I'm not going to blow up like that idiot Scroop!" He starts to eat his grapes and talks in a mouth full, "I'll never have to stand in his shadow again."

He spoke too soon, all the lights were off and Iago spit his grapes in fear by the surprise, "Ah! Scroop! Buddy?"

Scroop's eyes shot flames of fire at the candles behind Iago. He dodged the flames and looked up and started to back away while he looked at Scroop and Billy Bones, "Funny thing happened. You see, this guy took your lamp, you'd probably think it was me, but the guy sounded like me, but a lot of people sounded like me. Anyway, he took the lamp and…"

Scroop's face was on the vase Iago was standing at and he said, "Calm yourself Iago. I'm not here to get revenge against you."

Iago chuckled, "So that's good to hear."

Billy Bones thought of his last wish but accidently said it out loud, "I got it. I can wish of a treasure chest of King Malcolm!"

Scroop dropped Iago on the pillow, and looked at Billy bones and zapped him inside the chest and he made the box disappear with Billy bones breathing heavily, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought that was your last wish, are you quite alright?"

Billy Bones shouted, "No I'm not…"

Scroop interrupted, "Wonderful. Good to see all things well." He walked to Iago and smiled, "Billy Bones here is my friend, and I noticed you made friends too, like Jim Hawkins."

Iago chuckled, "Jim? No. Friend is such a strong word. He's more of like an acquaintance."

Scroop turned back to normal, "I've arranged a little, surprise for him. And your job is to lead him to the party!"

Iago hid under the pillow and looked at Scroop, "You know, I don't think I'm the right guy for this job. You know, you should talk to, the morph! Yeah! The Morph has really got Jim's ear, and…"

Scroop growled, "No Iago. You!"

Meanwhile, Iago paced back and forth, thinking of what to say to Jim, "You know, Jimbo, uh, I mean, Jim. Here's an idea. I was just thinking…"

He was interrupted by Silver saying, "Focus. Focus. Focus."

Iago flew inside and sees Silver playing pool with B.E.N., and Morphy. They're waiting for Silver to make a move, "Aim, Shoot!"

The pool ball went flying into Iago's beak and is stuck inside. Iago fell and B.E.N. threw a pillow to break Iago's fall, he made it safe and sound. And B.E.N. gave Iago to Silver, and he said, "Oh, Sorry Iago, I can get it out." He tried everything he can to pull that ball out of Iago's mouth, "Oh, its stuck good." He looked at Morphy as he turned into a surgeon doctor, "Nurse?"

Morphy didn't like the idea Silver wanted, and took the hat and threw it in front of him, Silver uncovered the mask on his mouth, "Morphy, Iago is our friend, now." Iago is trying to crawl away and Silver grabs his tail, "We can trust him. Now, what do you say?"

Morphy smiled, "Ok." He turned into a hand and placed himself on Iago's stomach and makes a BIG push on it, forcing the ball to fly into the sky, and Silver said, "Brilliant Nurse Heimlich." He pulls Iago out the balls way and Morphy laying on his cyborg hand, and holding Iago by his tail on his good hand.

Iago coughed and said, "Thanks, Momo."

Silver pulled Iago to his face, "Its Morphy."

Iago moaned, "Whatever."

Silver smiled, "That's the spirit!" He hugs Morphy and Iago, "Now we're one big happy family."

Iago pulled himself out of Silver's arms and flew away, "Yeah. Sure, family. I'll find Jim now."

Silver snapped his fingers, "Suit yourself." He turned back to his pool outfit, "Your shoot B.E.N... Pool is a man's game B.E.N., so you have too…" He was interrupted when he saw B.E.N. made all the balls in the pockets except the white ball. "Aw, Pool is a dumb game anyway." He said changing into his original outfit.

Iago flew at the entrance to Rebekah's room and over hears what they're talking about, "I can't explain it, Rebekah. I think we can trust Iago." Iago frowned. Then he wanted to walk away but Rebekah started to talk, "Well, then I guess I can trust Iago, too."

As they were going for a kiss, they hear the door squeak open and see Iago trying to get out, and Jim called, "Iago?"

Iago stopped and swirled his foot while talking, "Uh, I-I-I was just thinking. Maybe its time you could patch things up with the Sultan. He might like to on a scenic Solar Surfer ride?"

Rebekah smiled at Iago, "Good Idea."

Jim smiled, "And I'll bring Silver. He was a big hit with the Sultan and they're also cousins."

Iago flew to Jim, "No. No. NO! Uh, I mean, Silver, he is too flashy, he's too loud, and never get awarded."

Rebekah smiled, "Good point Iago." She looked at Jim, "You need some quiet time with dad. Let him get to know you."

Iago smiled, "Yeah and I, I can take you to the perfect spot."

Jim smiled, "Great."

Rebekah walked with Jim, "C'mon, let's tell my dad. Just a minute." She walks to Iago, "Iago, this isn't easy to say, but I was wrong about you." She said and kissed Iago's forehead and walks with Jim. She and Jim started to walk outside but Iago wanted to tell the truth, "Wait a second!"

Jim and Rebekah stopped and looked at Iago. Jim said, "Yes Iago?"

Iago saw Scroop's eyes over Jim and Rebekah and those eyes of his were glaring at Iago. He closed his eyes and waved his wings, "I'll be along in a minute."

As they left, Iago turned around and lowered his head with guilt and feels Scroop's claws on his shoulders, he shakes, and Scroop said, "Excelent."

Meanwhile outside the palace, Rebekah was walking with her father, to Jim, Iago, B.E.N., and the Solar Surfer, "Give them a chance dad."

Cassim sighed, "I will dearest."

Jim did a bow and gestured to the Solar Surfer, and B.E.N. as Iago was on his shoulder, "After you your Highness."

As Cassim got on the Solar Surfer, B.E.N. was fooling around that made Cassim laugh, and Jim got on the Solar Surfer and smiled, "Alright, B.E.N., let's go!"

Rebekah waved, "Have a good time!"

She heard Silver coming, "Hey! Make way for the Picnic boys!"

Morphy opened the basket and was wearing sunglasses, Rebekah sighed, "They already left, Silver."

Silver gasped, "Without us?!"

Morphy repeated, "Without us?"

Silver almost got ready to lift off, "Don't worry, I'll catch up to them in a jiff."

Rebekah stopped Silver on time, "Wait, without me too. Jim needs some time with dad to get things right with Iago."

Silver smiled at Morphy, "You know what this means Morphy? More food for us!" He magically made a picnic blanket appear with a lot of food and he and Morphy started to eat, by grossing Rebekah out. Silver was talking, "I'm sorry, do you want some, lass?"

Rebekah tried not to throw up and smiled, "No thanks, Silver. I'm not hungry. You two can do it without me." She said as she left. Silver and Morphy continued to stuff their mouths with food.

Meanwhile with Iago, Cassim, Jim, and B.E.N., they're trying to find the spot Iago was talking about, and Cassim laughed, "C'mon Jim, show me what this thing can do!" And Jim did. He went to the Grand Canyon and in to the water, they went pass a Hippo, "AH!!" They were safe, they went over the waterfall and Iago shouted, "That's the spot! Over by the waterfall!"

Jim redirectd the Solar surfer to go up so fast, that Iago screamed, "HEY I'm loosing all my feathers here!!!" Cassim growled, "You're lucky you haven't lost more than that!" Iago smiled, they made it to the spot, but Jim made a fast stop, making Cassim and Iago flying and land, actually, Cassim landed on top of Iago on a seat, he started to laugh, "That was fun!"

Iago moaned when Cassim got off him, "Ouch!"

Jim smiled, "I got to admit Iago. This is a very nice place."


	8. Silver's only Second Rate

Meanwhile, Silver and Morphy were still eating, "Ah, doesn't get any better than this, hey Morphy?" He takes out two drumsticks from Morphy's hat, "How about a nice drumstick?"

As Morphy tried to bite into the Drumstick, he saw a spider and spit the drumstick out and was in panic when he saw spiders coming to them, Silver jumped, "Spiders!" He turned into the exterminator, and said, "Things could get ugly!" He sprayed the spiders, but discovered it was Scroop! "Scroop!"

Scroop was big and walked around Silver, "I'm sorry to spoil your picnic, boys. But I can't have any Ursids, mocking about, ruining my plans."

Silver whispered to Morphy, "Don't worry Morphy. He's a genie, and genies don't kill anyone."

Scroop turned his claws into Dragon heads, and they breathe fire on Silver, and he coughed and said, "But you'd be surprised for what you can live through."

Scroop laughed, "You're always were good for a laugh captain."

Silver smiled, "Oh yeah!?" He threw some lightning bolts and saw a big hole on the ground and laughed, "Who's laughing now?!"

Silver and Morphy heard Scroop laughing, "I'd believe it's me." And Morphy hid behind Silver.

(Song Starts)

Scroop: I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing

I bet you've got a bunny  
under your hat!  
Now here's your chance

To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!

C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!

You try to slam me  
with your hardest stuff

But your double whammy  
isn't up to snuff

I'll set the record straight  
you're simply out of date

You're only second rate!  
You think your cat's a meanine,

But your tiger's tame  
you've got a lot to learn

About the genie game  
so for your information,

I'll reiterate  
you're only second rate!

Men cower at the power  
in my pinky

My thumb is number one  
on every list

But if you're not convinced  
that I'm invincible,

Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!

Go ahead and zap me  
with the big surprise

Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size

I'll make a big escape  
it's just a piece of cake

You're only second rate!  
You know, your hocus-pocus

Isn't tough enough  
and your mumbo-jumbo

Doesn't measure up  
let me pontificate?

Upon your sorry state  
you're only second rate!

Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!

Alakazam-da-mus  
and this thing's bigger than the both of us!

So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!

And I can hardly wait  
to discombobulate

I'll send ya back and packing  
in a shipping crate

You'll make a better living  
with a spinning plate

You're only second rate!

(Song Ends)

Silver is trapped inside the crystal ball and Scroop placed him on a table, Morphy tried to get Silver's attention but he's all chained up to the wall by Scroop's magic. Scroop stretched and yawns, "That was Invigorating, come Billy Bones. We got other lives, to ruin."


	9. Iago's betrayal

Meanwhile at the spot where Iago told Jim, Cassim, and B.E.N. where they could have some quality time together, Cassim ran towards the river to throw some pebbles to calm himself and try not to think of all the bad things Iago did. Jim saw what Cassim was doing and followed him trying to calm him down, "Cassim, look I'm sorry for not telling you about Iago"

Cassim gave a grunt at the lake, Jim picked up a pebble and chuckled, "Heh, I guess I saw some good in him. Just like you saw some good, in a Cabin Boy." He said as he threw his pebble farther than Cassim's pebble.

Cassim looked at Jim's pebble go farther into the river and said, "Good I saw in a…Well, uh, yes I guess so." And he pats Jim's back, "Well said my boy! Oh you'll be a fine Vizier."

Meanwhile with Iago, he looked down with some guilt, didn't tell Jim that Scroop was back to have his exact revenge on Jim with Billy Bones' help. Jim walked to Iago smiling and said, "This was a great idea Iago, thanks." B.E.N. also walked to Iago, "Because of you, Jimmy just apologized to Cassim and became friends again by saying some words of wisdom."

Iago sighed and looked at Jim and B.E.N., "Oh don't thank me. Really."

Just then, Jim, B.E.N., Iago, and Cassim heard horses neighing and coming out of the bushes with pirates and Billy Bones! Cassim was holding a bouquet of roses for his daughter, Rebekah, but some pirates on horses were chasing him, Iago almost got trampled and B.E.N. tried to stop them after Jim called out, "Cassim!"

But in the dust, came a familiar Salamander pirate on a horse and drew his sword out, Jim gasped, "Billy Bones!?"

All of a sudden, a pirate grabbed Cassim on the waist, and Cassim shouted, "JIM!"

Jim started to cough out the dust that was coming on him from the horses galloping away with Cassim in a Pirate's arm, Jim glared at Iago and grabbed his tail and glared at him, "You traitor!"

Iago tried to calm Jim down, "Traitor is such a strong word."

Jim heard Cassim calling for help, "Jim! HELP!"

Jim threw Iago away, "We'll settle this later! C'mon B.E.N., let's go!"

"Right behind ya Jimmy!" said B.E.N. as he draws out the Solar Surfer out for he and Jim to ride on to catch up to the pirates, Billy Bones, and Cassim.

As they were catching up to them, Jim smiled and told B.E.N., "Look they're at the edge of the cliff! When they stop we'll… What the heck!?"

The horses flew up into the sky of the Etherium with Billy Bones in the lead and Cassim in another pirate's arms, Jim started at Billy Bones in shock, "Billy Bones, knows magic?!"

"That can't be true!" B.E.N. shouted, "Billy Bones doesn't do magic unless he knows someone that does do magic!"

Ignoring B.E.N.'s theory, Jim controlled the Solar Surfer towards the pirate that is holding Cassim and grabs him and holds him steady on the Solar Surfer, and Billy Bones saw Jim, "What? GET THE KING!"

As Jim, B.E.N., and Cassim got away, Jim told Cassim, "Hang on Cassim, this is where we lose them." but a Pirate drew his sword out and pointed to the water and used MAGIC and made a typhoon or a whirlpool and drew Cassim into the whirlpool, "Jim!"

Jim looked back, "Cassim! Quick B.E.N. we have to go back!" he said as he redirected his Solar Surfer towards the whirlpool and Cassim, which made the whirlpool capture B.E.N. and threw Jim into the water.

The Current was too strong for Jim to swim, but luckily, he grabbed a rock and tried to breathe, but Billy Bones laughed and kicked Jim's face, which knocked Jim out completely as he goes over the waterfall, almost to the shape rocks at the bottom! Billy Bones laughed, "Yes!" He looks at the Pirate, "What?" But it's a good thing one of the pirates used the hand to save Jim. Billy Bones shouts, "What are you doing?!"

The Pirate placed Jim and the calm water where he will be safe, the pirate which was really Scroop in disguise landed and made all the rest of the pirates disappear, this mad Billy Bones mad, "Are you nuts!? You saved him!? I was this close to have his blood smeared on those rocks."

Scroop grabbed Billy Bones' vest, "Look you little, uh I mean, my dear Billy Bones. If you remember the plan was that it wasn't that time for the boy to meet his end."

Billy Bones said sarcastically, "Uh, I knew that."

Scroop picked up Billy Bones with one claw, "Soon our revenge will be complete and you shall have your final wish."

That made Billy Bones happy, "Oh, I get my wish!"

Scroop looked at Iago, "And you Iago!"

Iago covered his face but then Scroop smiled, "You've done well."

Iago frowned, "Please, don't mention it."

Meanwhile, with our hero, Jim starts to wake up and cough, he got up and said, "Cassim!" then he growled, "Iago." Then he started to walk through the Etherium's meteors that are ten seconds away from Montressor.

Meanwhile at Montressor, Cassim growled, "Scroop you fiend! I should've known that this was your tertiary!"

Scroop smiled, "But I couldn't of done it without Iago."

Iago tried to lie, "I play the minor role, really."

Billy Bones tried to grab B.E.N., "Hold still you hunk of Junk! Scroop, B.E.N. isn't cooperating!"

B.E.N. got free and tried to run to the door, "I'm coming Jimmy!"

But Scroop stopped him and put him in chains on the wall. Cassim growled, "Oh, when Jim gets here…"

Scroop interrupted him, "I think we have time to prepare for his arrival." Scroop grabbed Cassim's turban or was it a hat, well it's a turban, and grabbed a dagger out of nowhere and sliced and diced the turban. Billy Bones shouted, "Hey! That was a nice hat, I could've worn that hat."

Scroop grabbed the turban again and made sure Billy Bones won't get it again, "We need this hat for our plan."

Billy Bones looked at Scroop, "Could we use another hat for the plan?"

Scroop glared at Billy Bones, "OH no, Cassim's turban and this dagger, are exactly what we need to seal Jim's doom."

As Jim approached the castle of Montressor, he sees Mr. Arrow and panted, "Mr. Arrow, Cassim he…"

He interrupted Jim and shouted, "Seize him!"

The guards grabbed Jim by the arms as Mr. Arrow told Jim why he's being arrested, "You are under arrest, for the murder of the King of Montressor!"

Jim was shocked, "What? NO!" The guards dragged him down to the dungeon. Few hours have past as Jim told Mr. Arrow at the dungeon what happened, and Mr. Arrow said, "And you went over the waterfall? HA! How did you survive?!"

Jim lowered his head, "I don't know."

Mr. Arrow crossed his arms, "How very convenient?"

Jim burst out of confusion, "It's the truth! Why don't you believe me!?"

He then heard the princess' voice, "Because we all know your lying."

Jim had a tear down his face and smiled, "Rebekah."

Rebekah, or should we say, Scroop, held Cassim's turban, "I found this in your room, my father's turban, slashed."

Jim started to cry, "You can't think…"

The Fake Rebekah interrupted, "I thought you loved me, but now I see that all you want to do was to rule Montressor."

Jim tried to explain, "I would never…"

Rebekah/Scroop interrupted again and glared at Jim and ran toward the door which leads to the Real Rebekah is at, "He should die at Dawn! For the murder of my father!"

Jim tried to catch up, "Rebekah, wait!"

Mr. Arrow grabbed Jim's shoulder and threw him to the floor, "Your in my hands now, Cabin boy!"

Jim lowered his head in sorrow, he knew Rebekah wouldn't say those words. Meanwhile, as the fake Rebekah walked up to the tower where the others were chained up, Billy Bones locks Rebekah's hands on the wall over her head. The Fake Rebekah looks at the real Rebekah and transforms back into Scroop (gross) and laughed, "Oh you should see the look at Jim's face, when Princess Rebekah sentences him to death."

Rebekah gasped, "No!"

Billy Bones laughs, "Oh yes, then I get my wish."

Scroop says it sarcastically, "Yes and you'll get your wish."

Rebekah glared at Iago, "Iago! I swear one day you'll pay for this!"

Iago chuckled as he walked in front of the beaker, "I think you're really making too big of a deal for this."

Scroop laid his claw on Rebekah's chin, "Such spirit."

Rebekah tried to bite Scroop's claw as he quickly gets his claw away from her and gets his snake staff out and aims it at her eyes, "Perhaps a few days in chains should be kindly dispose of you. Especially, if you want your father to live healthy." He looked at Iago, "Ah Iago, you turned against me and allied yourself with my enemies!" He stops Iago with his claw, "And you turned on them as soon as it wasn't your best interest!" He smiles and pets Iago's head, "That's what I like about you. Your so perfectly unpredictable, a villain through and through."

As Scroop moved away from Iago, he nodded, "Thank you. Thank you." then wiped his forehead, "Phew!"

Cassim and Rebekah both looked at each other worried about Jim. Meanwhile, it was dawn and Jim heard the ravens cawing in the daylight, and Mr. Arrow slammed the door open and smiled, "Dawn." He and the rest of the guards took Jim to the tower where Jim will meet the executioner. Meanwhile at the tower, Scroop was at the door and he turned himself into Rebekah again and laughed in her voice, "I'll tell your boyfriend good-bye for you, Princess."

Cassim struggled in the chains, "When I get a hold of you Scroop!?"

Morphy growled. Scroop said in a regular sarcastic voice, "I'm so worried."

Iago growled and flew to Silver, as Rebekah yelled at Iago, "How could you double cross Jim after all he's done for you?!"

Morphy talked, "Yeah!" and might've said some things about Iago's mother.

Iago glared at Morphy, "Hey, do I insult your mother?!"

Morphy glared at Iago, and he tried to peck his way to free Silver, which damaged his beak. Rebekah sighed and asked, "What are you doing now?"

Iago shouted and holding a plank, "What does it look like?! I'm trying to free your chump cousin," he hit's the crystal with the plank which broke and hit Iago's head, "so he can go and rescue your chump boyfriend!"

Jim saw a person fixing an axe for the executioner, Jim thought he was the one, but he saw a shadow with a hood but discovered, it was Mr. Arrow that was the executioner! As the guy handed him the axe, Mr. Arrow did a test try on a log by slicing it with out a hack noise, just a swish noise. Jim gulped.

Few minutes have passed and Mr. Arrow, the guards, and Jim made it to the executioner's block. Iago tries to carry Silver's crystal prison and throws it on the floor, which didn't work. Rebekah told Iago, "You have to lift it HIGHER!"

Iago breathed heavily, "Sure, no problem."

As the guards place Jim's head on the wood which the axe hits after the slice of the neck, goes, but as they put the hood on, the Fake Rebekah calls, "Wait!"

Jim smiles, "Rebekah."

The Fake Rebekah walks up to Jim and he smiles, "I knew you wouldn't go through this."

The fake Rebekah holds her hood, "I just want to say good bye," then Scroop's face and his voice appears, "Cabin boy." Then returns his face and voice back to Rebekah.

Jim gasped, "Scroop?! It's Scroop!!!"

But Jim's head was covered by the hood, he struggled as the Fake Rebekah looked back at Jim and ran back inside to the throne room waiting for Billy Bones to show up. Meanwhile with Iago and the others. Iago was too high up, he drop Silver's crystal prison strait down, and it worked! Silver flew fast to Jim and saved him! Jim took his hood off and smiled, "Thanks Silver."

Silver chuckled, "Hey no problem Jimbo, that headless look doesn't suit you. Now for my next trick, 'Bibbity Bobbity Boo!'"

Morphy, Iago, B.E.N. and Cassim appeared as Silver lands down, "And everyone is safe and sound." As he helps Jim on his feet.

Rebekah smiles, "Jim!"

She smiles and hugs Jim very tight, and Morphy cuddles on Jim's cheek, and Jim chuckles, "It's good to see you too, Morphy."

Rebekah smiles and looks at Iago, "There's somebody else who wants to talk to you."

Iago smiled as he hid behind Rebekah's right leg and looked at Jim, "Hello."

Jim growled and yelled, "You set me up! How could you show your face? You're nothing but a…"

Rebekah interrupted as Iago hid behind Rebekah again, "Jim, Iago rescued us. He didn't have to, but he did."

Jim chuckled, "Rescued? Him?"

Iago chuckled, "Please note. Didn't have to, but did. Now we should be fleeing for our lives, if you don't mind!!" Iago starts to fly away.

B.E.N. said, "I agree with the bird."

Jim glared, "No! We have to stop Scroop."

Iago stopped and flew back to Jim, as Rebekah asked Jim, "But how? He's so powerful."

Silver figured how to stop him, "His lamp. If you destroy Scroop's lamp, you'll destroy Scroop."

Jim smiled, "And that's what we'll do."

Iago tapped on Jim's shoulder, "Reality check. Scroop is large, and in CHARGE!"

Cassim said, "My, yes. There's no telling what Scroop will do to Montressor. We have responsibility."

Iago yells, "Maybe you do, but I don't! I'm only responsible for me, myself, and nobody!"

Jim and everyone else was on a longboat, "I understand Iago, you've done enough, and thanks!" he said as he and his friends leave on the longboat to stop Scroop and Billy Bones.

Iago yelled back, "Hey I did my good deed, I don't owe you a thing! Do you hear me?! Not a thing." He said as he flew back to the palace to think through on what to do.


	10. Jim's Final battle with Scroop

Meanwhile at the palace, Scroop laughs so evilly, that he's going nuts, "Now that my revenge is complete! There is one little matter I have left to resolve."

Billy Bones laughs, "Yes! The wish!"

Scroop smiled at Billy Bones, as his eyes turn red, "Indeed."

Billy Bones didn't like the look on Scroop's face, as he walked closer to Billy Bones, "You will now wish me for my freedom of this wretched lamp!"

Billy Bones grabbed the lamp from Scroop, "NO! My wish, you had your wish, now I want mine!"

Scroop smiled and placed his claws on Billy Bones' shoulders, "But you don't need to waste your third wish, you want the sunken treasure of Cur Du Meir? Well, it's yours!" He said as he waved his claw to the northeast of the throne room and the sunken treasure of Cur Du Meir appeared. Billy Bones held the lamp still and ran around the ship, but who's on that ship disguised as King Triton? Well, it's Silver, as he tries to reach Scroop's lamp, but misses. He appears in front of Rebekah, Jim, Morphy, B.E.N. and Cassim and shrugs. Billy Bones asks something to Scroop, "More treasure!"

Scroop sighs and makes more treasure appear. But first was the Mystic Ruby of the Genie Realm. Silver gasped and knew that gem anywhere when he was on his vacation of being a free genie. Billy Bones laughed, "Oh I always wanted one of those!" He placed Scroop's lamp on the throne, a perfect chance that Morphy will get it. He quickly went over there without being caught. Billy Bones chuckled and shouted, "MORE!"

Scroop did more and more zaps of treasure. Silver stretched his hand to see if he could get it, but a vase fell on top of it. Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning. Rebekah tried to heal his hand with her Keyblade that she got last month. But as she and Cassim tip toed over, Cassim gasped, "Oh dear."

Rebekah quickly saved her father and herself from being crushed by loads of treasure. As Scroop looked at Billy Bones, "Now, if that's all you wanted, now it's time for my FREEDOM!"

Billy Bones nod his head, "Yes the wish."

Morphy almost got it when Billy Bones picked it up and said, "I wish for Scroop to be…" He paused for a minute and looked at Scroop, "Wait a minute, how do I know all these things won't disappear once I set you free?"

Scroop growled, "The More pressing question is. How will you stay alive if you don't!!!??"

Scroop walked away as Billy Bones said, "But, I thought Genies don't kill anyone."

Morphy Grabbed the Lamp as Scroop answered, "You'll be surprised for what you can live through." He sees Morphy on the lamp, "What?!"

Billy Bones saw Morphy on the lamp, too, he tried to get him off, but Jim grabbed the lamp, "I'll take that!"

Scroop growled loudly, "The Cabin Boy, still alive, NO!!!"

He blast both, Jim, Billy Bones, and Morphy off the balcony. Billy Bones and the lamp landed on a tree branch, while Jim landed on a sofa that B.E.N. drew out of the glove compartment. "Thanks B.E.N."

Rebekah, and Silver flew down to Jim with the Solar Surfer and Jim asked, "Where's the lamp?"

The answer is simple, it's at the tree as Billy Bones tries to grab it, but it fell on the floor as the ground starts to shake and break apart as Scroop in his Genie form rises up. They all gasp as Scroop laughed that sent Silver, Rebekah, B.E.N. and Morphy backwards on the ground, Scroop laughed again and Rebekah said, "The Lamp."

Silver tried to stop his cousin, but it was too late, she sneaked up to the lamp, but Scroop caught her, "Not so fast!" He zapped Rebekah which send her backwards head first, but Silver saved her on time, "Thank you Silver." Silver smiled, "Yer welcome lass. Now I have an Idea, stay here." He runs behind Scroop and changes in to someone.

Jim stood up and looked at Scroop, "Give it up Scroop."

Scroop growled, "You're a fool to challenge me, for I am powerful."

Jim laughed, "Some powerful, not even to defeat a Cabin boy."

Scroop grabbed Jim too tight, "A problem I can destroy, right now!"

Rebekah shouted, "JIM!"

But what's this, Jim doesn't have Cyborg parts. It's Silver in disguise! Scroop said, "What?"

Silver laughed, "Gottcha Scroop!"

Scroop looked at the Real Jim with B.E.N. as they ran to the lamp and Silver shouted, "Go lad!"

Scroop threw Silver on the ground face first, which knocked him out could, Rebekah ran towards Silver with Morphy, "Silver!" She tried everything.

Scroop threw a break apart spell at B.E.N. which turned him off and made him into puzzle pieces. "B.E.N.!" Jim shouted. He was close enough to get the lamp, but the ground started to shake and moved into pillars and made huge gaps filled with Lava. Jim kept on holding on. Rebekah and Morphy tried to wake Silver again, "Silver wake up, this is no time for a nap!"

Morphy repeated what Rebekah said, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Scroop laughed and the lamp was still at the same spot, Jim's pillar fell on the lava which made it float on the lava, and he tries to reach the lamp but misses, Scroop laughed and said, "Give it up boy." He used his laser eyes on Jim's pillar and he climbs back up. "You shall never have my lamp. There is no one to save you now." Scroop threatened.

A familiar voice shouts to Scroop, "Hey Scroop, SHUT UP!!!!" It was Iago, flying past Scroop and flying towards that lamp. Jim smiled, "Iago."

Scroop yelled, "Traitor!" He fired a fire laser at him but missed, Jim shouted, "Yes" as Iago tried to hand Jim the lamp, Scroop threw a (an almost) deadly blast on Iago, he was cooked from head to toe and was lying on a cliff.

As Silver shook his head, Rebekah covered her mouth as she looked at Iago, "No!"

Iago tried to lift his foot up to kick the lamp over board but didn't do it, Scroop laughed at him, "Good help is so hard to find these days, isn't that right Jim?"

As he laughed even harder, Iago tried again to kick the lamp towards the lava, Scroop stopped laughing and gasped as Iago kicked the lamp into the Lava, "My lamp! NO!!"

Silver made a bridge for Rebekah and Morphy to get across, he also made it across too. Jim made the pillar fall while he's still on it as he is carrying Iago and climbs up the wall as fast as he can. Scroop was dying, now his lamp has been destroyed by the lava, Scroop disappears, as in Dead. Jim made it to the top as the ground starts to recover even the palace started to recover. B.E.N. returned back to normal with all of his parts back on the right place, "Yes, I'm alive again!" He gave Morphy a high-five, but the sad part was that Jim thought Iago got killed, Rebekah had a tear in her eye, "Iago." Jim gently placed his cheek on Iago and looked at Silver, "But, I thought Scroop can't kill anybody?"

Suddenly a cough came on from Iago, "You'd be surprised for what you can live through." He coughed again.

Jim laughed, "Alright!"

Rebekah smiled, "Oh Iago."

Silver laughed, "He's alive!"

Hours have passed and it's night time and Iago talks as he has bandages all over his body, "And so, the bird lived happily ever after. Luxuriant in the palace as Jim's palace pal."

Cassim smiled at Jim, "Now Jim. Or should I say, my new royal vizier?"

Iago smiled, "Oh, say it!"

Jim sighed, "Cassim, I'd love to, but…"

Iago gasped, "But?! But what?! But is such a strong word!!"

He flew to Jim's shoulder, which made Morphy fall over but he survived as Silver held Morphy carefully.

Jim explained why he said no, "I don't want to be a vizier."

Iago gasped again, "What?!" He flew to Cassim, "Your majesty, he's talking crazy talk! Don't listen!" He flew to Jim, "What more do you want?!"

Jim smiled and stretched his arms wide, "The Etherium."

Iago smiled, "Look, personally, I'm with you kid, but let's take it one step at a time."

Silver grabbed Iago and strapped a strong bandage on his beak and Iago flew away from Silver. Jim continued what he was going to say, "I mean, I want to see the Etherium. I can't just stay at the palace. There's too much to do, too much to see."

Iago took the bandage off and flew next to Rebekah, "Hey Jim, what about your girlfriend? Do you think you're just going to let her wait around here, whoa!" He said as Rajah silenced him with his paw. Rebekah walked to Jim and smiled, "I will most certainly will not."

Iago talked through Rajah's paw, "There you see."

Rebekah smiled and hugged Jim, "I want to see the whole Etherium, too, but this time with Silver."

Iago growled, "Ok that's it! The Madness is spreading! Crazy talk! Why do I keep on hooked up on these things?! Should someone ask what the bird wants to do?!"

Meanwhile with Billy Bones on the tree, looks like he's stuck up there, "This means I don't get my third wish?" No Billy, you don't get your third wish. Until next time my friends, Shalom and come back next time on this amazing adventure of Jim Hawkins.


End file.
